The importance of physical exercise to good health has long been recognized. Consequently, many devices have been developed for exercising various parts of the body. There are four standard exercises for the development and/or rehabilitation of the hips, thighs, and buttocks. Hip flexion develops the hip flexors, psoas iliacus, and quadriceps in the front of the hip and thigh. Hip extension exercises the gluteus muscles and the hamstrings. Abduction is used to develop the gluteus medius and maximus muscles in the outer thigh. Adduction exercises and shapes inner thigh muscles including the abductor brevis, longus, magnus, and pictineas.
Traditional apparatus for the hip flexion and extension exercises utilize an uncomfortable "spread eagle" position for the user. Traditional adductor and abductor machines require a seated position and include some hip flexion in adductor and abductor movements. Therefore it is desirable to have an exercising apparatus with which a user can perform each of the four exercises.